Undisclosed Desires
by LightningMistress2113
Summary: Sakura helps Gaara realize he's no longer alone and that someone does love him.


Word of warning: this does contain a lemon and all of the dialog except for the last line is from a song called _Undisclosed Desires_ by Muse. My stupid brain kept picturing Sakura and Gaara to it…

Please R&R!

**Disclaimer** – I no own Naruto or any of the characters. I also give all credit for the lyrics and title to Muse. Though I so wish I could keep Gaara…

Summary – Sakura helps Gaara realize he's no longer alone and that someone does love him.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_Undisclosed Desires_

_"I know you've suffered but I don't want you to hide."_ She plainly told him. His body visibly stiffened in the yellow glow of the lamps decorating the square room. She gathered more of her courage to continue with the assult. _"It's cold and loveless."_ The world had rejected this man. Life for him must have been hard and lonely. _"I won't let you be denied."_ She wanted to shower him with the love he never got growing up. Her heart ached every time she spied the kanji for love on his forehead.

She took a step forward and froze when he suddenly appeared right in front of her. He pushed some of her satin pink tresses over her shoulder. _"Soothing. I'll make you feel pure."_ Her brow furrowed in confusion. She didn't know what he meant by those words.

Shaking her head, she lifted her eyes to meet his because he was a couple inches taller than her. _"Trust me."_ His jade orbs narrowed and he dropped his hand from its resting place in her hair. She hurried on, knowing she was losing him. _"You can be sure."_ She said with conviction. His trust was something she desperately wanted to have – and to keep.

He didn't pull away – something she took as a good sign- but he didn't move either. His eyes were swirling with emotions she was sure he probably didn't know was leaking through. She understood how he felt; living with others fearing and hating you would make any sane person distrustful.

She watched his eyes carefully as one hand rose to cup his cheek. When he didn't flinch from her touch, she gently rubbed her thumb against his soft skin. _"I want to reconcile the violence in your heart."_ The whisper sounded like a thunderclap in the silence between them. She hoped by showing her feelings he would let go of his hurtful past.

_"I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask."_ He murmured after a few seconds of stillness. Her breath hitched at his sentence, understanding very well how beauty could hide a whole other face.

He brought a hand up to cover the one on his cheek. She smiled when she felt him lean into her palm with his eyes closed. Maybe it was time to voice her other wish. _"I want to exorcise the demons from your past."_ His eyes snapped open and he pushed her hand away from his face while snarling quietly. Her heart plummeted as he turned around and walked back to his desk. She fisted her hands, praying the next thing she said would get through to him.

_"I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart."_ She had wanted to help him ever since discovering her feelings regarding him and the proof of her resolve was her presence in the room with him.

He stopped before his desk and faced her again. Leisurely leaning back against the edge, he crossed his arms over his chest. _"You trick your lovers that you're wicked and divine."_ Her jaw dropped in shock. He smirked at her flabbergasted expression.

_"You may be a sinner,"_ He continued on but paused when she sputtered in outrage over the comment. Habit had her raising a fist, ready to pound him to oblivion but blinked when she unexpectedly found herself switching places with him. He stood between her legs, arms caging her on the perimeter of his hard wooden desk. The purr he let out in her ear made her shiver, _"But your innocence is mine."_

She swallowed heavily. He knew the most embarrassing fact of her basically non-existent love life. Though, she puzzled inside her head, when have I ever given him the inclination it was his to take in the first place?

Perhaps this would make her task easier.

Snaking her arms around his neck, she tilted her head sideways. _"Please me."_ His eyebrows shot up in surprise. She smirked, continuing on with her bold statement, knowing this would probably seal the deal. _"Show me how it's done."_

He didn't waste any time. Capturing her mouth in a rough kiss, he let his hands wonder to the small of her back. A tiny moan escaped her throat as he pressed her body harder against his. His tongue dove past her parted lips and waged a war on her own. Even with not knowing what the heck she was doing, she kept up pretty well with his pace. He pulled away after winning the battle and smirked in triumph.

_"Tease me."_ He lowered his head to kiss the sensitive spot just under her ear. She shifted her head the opposite way to allow him more access. Trailing his lips down the side of her neck, he mouthed against her skin four words that had her heart beating erratically. _"You are the one."_

He stopped at her pulse point, tongue licking the area. She stuck her fingers in his thick crimson locks, eyes falling closed again. Swallowing, she tried once more to get through his barrier before he rendered her senseless. _"I want to reconcile the violence in your heart."_ He gave her skin one last lick then raised his head. She groggily pulled back her eyelids to see his beautiful face a few centimeters away from her nose.

_"I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask."_ His cool breath washed over her lips. She shivered in anticipation. He lightly pressed his mouth to hers for a moment before retreating a couple inches.

She gazed into his smoldering jade orbs. Nervous this would ruin whatever was happening between them, she licked her lips then whispered, _"I want to exorcise the demons from your past."_ Thankfully, he didn't react the same way this time. He simply tilted his head as if questioning her desire.

_"I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart."_ Her body jerked at his low voice. She hadn't expected him to say that at all. Her fingers tightened in the hair at the base of his neck as she impulsively kissed him. Holding perfectly still, he felt her trail warm lips across his skin to his ear. When she playfully bit the earlobe, he growled and ripped her black shorts from her body.

Her heart fluttered. _"Please me."_ It came out more as a plea than a command. _"Show me how it's done."_ Hopefully he would get the message she needed him to do something about the dull ache slowly spreading between her legs. The wicked smirk that appeared on his face gave her his answer while also making her stomach plummet to the ground.

He made quick work of her red overdress and the piece of material covering her breasts. Blushing at his hungry gaze, she attempted to shield herself only to have him capture her wrists with both of his hands. He snorted at her shyness, bringing one of her hands to the white sash around his hips to distract her. She gave him a questioning look before beginning to slowly untie the material. It drifted to the floor in a gentle wave. His long maroon shirt fell open, letting her eyes feast on the sight of his bare chest. She pushed it off his shoulders with her now free hands, forgetting for a minute about her nakedness.

Her fingers traced his muscles with awe. He really was such a beautiful man. How could anyone _not_ love him?

Her attention was broken when he lifted her chin and heatedly began kissing her. Her arms wrapped around his neck so her weakening body would stay upright. He didn't stop the assult on her mouth until she jerked at the feeling of something poking her between the legs. Her eyes flew down to see his pants and her underwear gone. When had he…?

She suddenly wondered if this was a good idea after all. Her body wiggled with the conclusion that she was frightened. He held her still, not permitting her to move a millimeter from the position they were in. Her nails dug into his shoulders as she looked up at him pleadingly.

_"Trust me."_ His body thrummed with the need to finally claim the woman who had been torturing him for the past while. _"You are the one."_ She stopped shifting after he said those words. He guided her legs to wrap around his hips and buried his face in her feathery pink hair. She took a deep breath, tightening her arms around his neck before nodding.

She stifled her gasp of pain against his skin as he entered her with one hard thrust. Luckily her hymen had been torn from the hard years of ninja training even though it didn't make the stretching any less painful. He didn't budge a muscle, knowing she was in a lot of discomfort.

Neither moved, one trying to deal with the awful stretching sensation between her legs while the other seemed content right where he was. Realizing it wasn't going away any time soon, she tried to distract herself by reiterating her two wishes out loud. _"I want to reconcile the violence in your heart. I want to exorcise the demons from your past."_ She murmured against his shoulder. His arms tightened around her waist, lips pressed against strands of her hair.

_"I want to recognize your beauty's not just a mask."_ She pulled back frowning from his chest and looked into his eyes. He kept repeating the sentence almost as if he was trying to tell her something.

While she pondered the reason with her eyebrows furrowed, he pulled out then lunged back in. Her jaw dropped and she dug her nails harder into the skin of his shoulders. The terrible stretching slowly morphed into a low burn with every thrust he made. Over time, her body began to tingle everywhere. The faster he moved, the more pleasure rushed through her veins.

They reached the edge of the cliff together and tumbled over with a groan from within his chest and her moaning his name out loud by his ear. He rested his forehead on her shoulder, legs trembling. She slumped against him with her mind in a daze. After a few minutes, he leaned back and gently kissed her. Her emerald eyes shone with love and acceptance as he gazed into them. He smiled for the first time since he could remember.

_"I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart."_

She intertwined her fingers of both hands with his. He brought the back of one to his lips, finally letting himself believe what she had been telling him all along.

_"I love you."_

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Please make me want to sing by reviewing!

Lightning Mistress


End file.
